Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to systems and methods for developing software applications, and more particularly, to systems and methods for updating graphical user interfaces of software applications.
When new features are added to a graphical user interface (GUI) of a web site or a mobile application, developers of the GUI typically must change the GUI design and underlying programming code. Also, when code changes to the design occur, developers often must change the layout of the GUI to better utilize and balance free space in the layer of application. This frequently results in added expenses for development and implementation of the changes. This is problematic for software developers and others who design, encode, and implement GUIs for web sites and/or applications for mobile computing devices.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to add new functions and features to an application without changing the design of the GUI.